


Mikey's kink

by Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism, What the fuck? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam/pseuds/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Michaels want's to try a few kinks, and Luke want to help.</p><p>This is not to be continued as a serie. I wil maybe post other stuff (smut) (kinks) as one shots with other ships, but this here is over. I keep your suggestions as inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mikey's Daddy kink

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... i don't know what this is, but oh well... It's just smut, so don't read if you don't like it. Sorry for how bad this is, it's my first real smut in English...

It wasn’t a secret to anyone that Michael loved sex. He was always talking about his one—night stands, or his experiences, even if no one was listening to him. However, what was more of a secret was the fact that he had many kinks that he wanted to try, but he didn’t want to do it with one-night stands. He wanted to feel something for the person he would try his kinks with.

Luke liked to keep his sex-life secret. That’s why a lot of people thought he was a virgin. However, being on tour meant that if he wanted to have sex, it would always be a one-night stand, and he didn’t like the idea. He wanted to have sex with the same person, maybe even date this person one day. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

One night, while Luke and Michael were sharing a hotel room, Michael decided to watch gay porn before going to bed, while Luke was already asleep. However, the young blond woke up when he heard moaning. He pretended to be asleep, listening to Michael.

“Fuck, daddy. Please let me cum. Please daddy. I’m such a slut for you.” Michael moaned out.

Luke bit his lip to prevent any moans from coming out, and turned around so his back was facing Michael, and tried to fall back asleep, ignoring his aching cock. It’s only after Michael’s porn ended and the boy came that sleep came back to Luke.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The next day, both boys were sharing a room again. When the door to their room was closed, Luke went on Michael’s bed, sitting close to the boy. He started to kiss his neck softly, before Michael stopped him. 

“Luke, what are you doing?”

“Call me daddy, princess.” Luke said, his voice rough.

Michael moaned at that, and Luke took the opportunity to shove his tongue in his mouth, straddling the boy’s hip.

“You like to jerk off with someone else in the room? Want them to wake up for it? Hm baby? You like that?” Luke asked, grinding down on Michael.

“Yes daddy. Love it so much. Want to get caught so badly. Want to be punished because I was such a bad boy.” Michael moaned.

Luke got up from the bed and took of all his close, motioning to Michael to do the same. He then took the boy and pulled him over his lap, ass in the air.

“How many you think you should have baby?” Luke asked, rubbing Michael’s ass cheek.

“I don’t know daddy. How many do you want to give me?” Michael asked.

“I’ll give you five each, since it is the first time, okay princess?” Luke asked, not waiting for an answer before spanking him a first time. 

“Count for me baby.” 

“One.”

Another spank.

“Two.”

After nine spanks, Luke landed the last one directly on Michael’s hole. The boy was a moaning mess, his cock leaking precome. Luke turned him around, laying him down on the bed. 

“What do you want princess?” Luke asked

“Please fuck me daddy. I want your big fat cock in my ass. Please daddy, want you to come in me, want you to make me come until I can’t anymore. Want you to use me.”  
“Fuck.” Luke moaned at Michael’s dirty talk.

Luke got up from the bed, going to his suitcase to grab lube. He then came back, looking at Michael closely.

“Mikey? I need you to listen okay? If you want to stop, at any time, you tell me okay? Just say red, and we will stop. If you want to slow down, say yellow. If I ask you your colour and you feel fine, just say green. Okay?” Luke explained.

“Okay. Thanks.” Michael said, a smile on his face.

“Alright princess, are you ready?” Luke asked.

Michael only nodded, so Luke started to prep him, fingering him with one finger until Michael begged for more. Luke also started to eat him out, loving the sounds Michael was doing.

“Daddy, fuck… I’m… Daddy, I’m going to come.” Michael whimpered.

“Yeah? You going to come on my fingers princess? Going to come untouched for me?” Luke asked, pumping his fingers faster and harder, hitting Michael’s spot again and again. Michael came with one last moan, a loud “Daddy!” coming out of his mouth. Luke helped him ride out his orgasm, before pulling his fingers out.

“Want me to fuck you baby? Want me to come in that tight ass of yours? Beg for me baby.” Luke said, wanting to hear more of Michael’s dirty talk.

“Please daddy. I need your big fat cock, want you to come in me, want to keep your come in me until tomorrow, want to come again and again, please daddy, I need it so bad.” Michael begged, making Luke moan at every words. The image of Michael’s hole clenching around Luke’s cum so it doesn’t leak out, Michael’s chest covered in his own cum was all he needed to lube his dick and bottom out in Michael’s ass. 

Luke didn’t wait for Michael to adjust around his cock, pushing completely out and slamming back in, hitting Michael’s prostate.

“Daddy! So good daddy, love it so much, fuck. Love your cock so much daddy.” Michael said, moaning every now and then.

Luke kept his pace, slowing down a few time to tease Michael, before stilling his movement, hips flush on Michael’s ass. Michael started to whimper, clenching on Luke’s dick.

“Daddy, please. Please let me cum, please daddy. I’m such a slut for you daddy, please.” Michael moaned, feeling his second orgasm building in his stomach.

“Cum for me princess, cum on your pretty stomach for me.” Luke said, pushing out and slamming straight on Michael’s spot, making the boy come.

After Michael came down for his orgasm, Luke placed his hand on his stomach, pressing on it.

“Can you feel me here baby? Feel how far I am?” Luke asked, pressing a bit harder.

Michael chocked out a moan, a few tears running down his face.

“What’s your colour baby?” Luke asked, wiping the tears away.

“Green daddy. Please fuck me daddy. Fuck me hard please.” Michael said.

Luke didn’t have to be asked twice, and started rocking his hips once again, before moving Michael’s leg to his shoulder, getting a better angle. Luke could feel his orgasm coming, but he wanted to have Michael come one last time before filling him up. 

“Fuck baby, I’m so close. Can you come for me again? I’ll come right after baby, I promise. And then we will close that hole of yours so my cum doesn’t leak out during the night, okay?” Luke said.

“Daddy, fuck. Yes daddy, I’m so close, I’m going to come. Please daddy, make me come.” Michael groaned.

Luke then decided to switch position, turning Michael around and slamming into him again. He started to pound him hard, moaning at the sound of skin slapping skin and Michael’s moan. He heard Michael coming again, and Luke came too, filling the boy up. Luke pulled out softly, taking Michael’s hand and placing his thumb on his hole.

“Keep it there for a bit baby, I’m coming right back.” He said, going to his suitcase to find something he could put in Michael’s hole, before something caught his eye.

There, in Michael’s suitcase, was a shiny butt plug, ready to be used. Luke takes it, going back to the bed and lubing it up. He then takes Michael’s thumb out, replacing it with the butt plug. He then turned Michael around, grabbing his shirt and cleaning his chest and cock.

“Luke?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it like… a one-time thing?” Michael asked.

“Depends. Do you want it to be a one-time thing?”

“No… You?”

“Then it won’t be a one-time thing.” Luke said, putting his shirt away and laying down next to Michael, cuddling him.

“What are we?”

“Boyfriends? Or friends with benefits?” Luke suggested.

“Boyfriends. Boyfriends good.” Michael said, yawning.

“Go to sleep baby. You deserved it.”

“Okay. Good night Lukey.”

“Good night Mikey.”

Even if Luke knew they would have to talk about it, and to talk about kinks, he decided to wait a bit, but he made a mental note to tell Michael that he would love to experience his kinks with him.


	2. Discussing Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of sleep, both boys talk about Mikey's kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo! Part 2 :D This is mostly fluff, but there is a little smut at the beginning :) You guys can send me some kinks if you want, but I will decide if I put it in. If I don't feel comfortable with writing it, I won't, so don't be upset, please. Also, please don't forget that I have school, and it is intense... so it might take time.... sorry in advance!

The next morning, when Luke woke up, he couldn’t help but stare at Michael. His plump lips were so inviting to Luke, he wanted to kiss them so much. He then remembered the night before, and a smile took place on his lips. He wanted to talk with Michael about his kinks so they could try them. However, he would need to wait until the afternoon to do so, because the band had interviews to do in the morning.

Luke started to kiss Michael, waking him up softly. When the red-haired boy opened his eyes, Luke smiled at him.

“Hey princess. We have to get ready, we have some interviews this morning.” Luke said, slipping a hand to Michael’s ass, feeling the butt plug that was there.

“Hmm, okay. Want to take a shower with me?” Michael asked innocently.

Luke only nodded, before getting up. The two boys went to the bathroom, and Luke turned the water on, before stepping in, Michael behind him. The blond boy turned around, kissing Michael before leaning back.

“We have to take the butt plug out Mikey. Want to watch my cum leaking out okay?” Luke said, and Michael nodded, before turning so his back was facing Luke. Luke kneeled down and slowly took the butt plug off, watching his cum leaking out of Michael’s ass. 

“Fuck baby, it’s so hot.” Luke moaned out, before licking what was still leaking out.

“Daddy, I want to suck you big cock please.” Michael said, turning around when he felt Luke standing up and saw his hard-on.

“Go on princess. Get on your knees for daddy. Make daddy feel good.” Luke said, placing his hands on Michael’s shoulder, pushing him down.

Michael started to suck Luke off, the blond boy moaning as his princess took more and more of him. Suddenly, he felt Michael’s throat around him and he looked down, only to see that the red-haired boy had all of his cock in his mouth.

“Fuck princess. That’s so hot. Yeah.” Luke groaned.

Michael kept going, and soon Luke was about to come, pulling on the red strands to take him off his cock. However, Michael stayed firmly in place, sucking him until he came in his mouth. The older boy sucked until he orgasm was over, swallowing everything. He stood up, looking at Luke with a smile.  
Before any of the two boys could do anything, a loud knock was heard on the hotel door, and Ashton’s voice was heard.

“Boys, you better be up, we have to leave in half an hour!”

“We are up, we’ll be there soon!” Luke shouted.

A few minutes later, the two boys left the room, and Luke looked at Michael.

“We will talk about it this afternoon, okay?” Luke asked, kissing the boy softly.

Michael nodded, before they left the room to go to the lobby. Ashton greeted them, a smile on his face. The four boys left for the morning of interviews. They had two radio shows, and then they could go back to the hotel and relax.

When they were back to the hotel, Luke and Michael went to their room while Ashton and Calum left on an adventure. Michael sat on the bed, Luke following him.

“So… You want to tell me more? About your kinks?” Luke asked, his and on Michael’s thigh. 

“I um… Promise you won’t be disgusted?” The red haired boy asked shyly.

“Why would I be disgusted? If I want to talk about it, it’s because I want to try them with you. I know you like to call me daddy, and you like spanking. If there is anything else, we can try it when you want.” Luke said softly. 

“I um… I like to have a butt plug all day, and a cock ring at the same time. I like when my butt plug vibrates, it feels great. I like orgasm denial I guess? I never tried it while I was being fucked, so I don’t know. As you know from last night, I like to have multiple orgasm. I like to feel used. I like to deep throat too.” Michael said, his cheeks red.

“Okay… Is that all?” Luke asked, caressing the boy’s hand.

“For now I guess.” Michael whispered.

“Okay. And do you have anything you don’t like?”

“Being tied up. For now, it’s all I can think of.”

“Okay. You know, I was serious last night, when I said I wanted to be your boyfriend.” Luke said.

“I know. I was serious when I said yes.” Michael sad, crawling over to Luke, kissing him softly.

There was a knock at the door, and the two boys pulled away from each other, before Luke got up and answered.

“Hey Luke! Cal and I are going out for dinner, and we might go out to a club. We wanted to know if you and Mikey wanted to come.” Ashton asked.

“What do you say Mike? Want to go with them?” Luke asked the red-haired boy.

Michael hesitated, before shaking his head softly. He just wanted to spend the night in his hotel room, maybe go to sleep early. Luke nodded, before looking back at Ashton.

“I think it will be a Muke night in and Cashton night out tonight. Thanks for the invite though.” Luke said, waving good bye at the older boy and closing the door, locking it. 

“You didn’t have to stay in Lukey.” Michael said when the boy was back on the bed with him.

“I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. I love spending time with you, so why not? Are you hungry? I’ll call room service.” Luke said, taking the phone and calling.

The two boys then cuddled, waiting for their food while watching TV. Twenty minutes later, a knock on the door followed by a call of “room service” was heard. Michael got up and opened the door, allowing the employee to enter the room, leaving the food in the room. The two boys ate in almost complete silence, sometime feeding the other. Finally, when they had no food left, the laid on the bed and cuddled, sometime kissing the other softly. 

Michael fell asleep a little bit after ten, and Luke followed soon enough. Both boys had a smile on their faces, and were holding the other close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should I continue this, or just give up?


	3. Cock ring and butt plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day full of interview, and new experiences for the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New kink! Please, please send me some kinks ideas, so this doesn't end up being five chapters long!

A few days later, Luke was woken up by Michael kissing him. When he felt the younger boy kiss back, the red-haired pulled back, looking at him with innocent eyes.

“Daddy, can we try something today?” Michael asked.

Luke swallowed, before nodding.

“What do you want to try baby?”  
“Well… We have interviews the whole day, so… Can I have a cock ring and butt plug all day?” Michael asked, kissing Luke’s neck.  
“God, yeah. Go get them baby.” Luke said, palming his already half-hard cock.

Michael got up from the bed and went to his suitcase, taking the needed items, before going back to Luke. He placed the cock ring and butt plug next to the younger boy, and Luke pulled Michael close to him. 

“Get your pants and boxers off babyboy, Daddy will take care of you.” Luke said, before taking both toys in his hand, as well as a bottle of lube he found in his jean pocket on the floor. 

Michael took off his clothes and went back on the bed, waiting for Luke to do something. The younger boy lubed the butt plug, before slowly putting it in Michael’s hole. He then turned the boy around, taking the cock ring and placing it on Michael.

“Is it okay baby?” Luke asked, looking for any sign of discomfort from his boyfriend.  
“Yes Lukey.” Michael said, leaning down and kissing him.  
“Alright. If it hurts too much, just tell me. And don’t be ashamed to tell me before the end of the day.”  
“Okay Lukey. We should get ready, Ashton will be mad if we are late again.” 

The two boys started to get dressed, Michael taking a bit longer to put on his boxers and pants, before they left the room. Luke had Michael’s butt plug’s remote in his jean pocket, and decided to put it on the lowest setting. Michael gasped when he felt it, but didn’t say anything else.

All day, Luke was teasing Michael, changing the settings every now and then. During a full interview, he put the settings at the highest level, and he watched Michael squirm in his seat. As soon as the interview ended, he changed the setting to a lower level, and Michael looked at him with relief in his eyes. 

“Are you okay baby?” Luke asked as soon as the two boys could be alone.  
“I’m so hard daddy. And it feels so good. I love when you change the settings every now and then. Reminds me of who is in charge.” Michael said, moaning a bit when Luke reached out to push the butt plug further in his ass.  
“Can’t wait to be back at the hotel baby.” Luke purred, kissing Michael’s neck softly.

Luke pulled back from Michael, the older boy whining a bit. The two boys left the bathroom they were in, before going back to the car, where Calum and Ashton were waiting. They climbed in behind the two boys, putting on their seatbelt.

“That was the last interview of the day. Cal and I were thinking that we could go eat somewhere before going back to the hotel. What do you say?” Ashton asks as soon as they are seated.  
“Good idea. Where are we going?” Luke asked before Michael could say anything.  
“I saw a Nando’s close to here.” Calum said, and the three boys agreed. 

Luke placed his hand on Michael thigh, moving it up until he reached his crotch. He turned the vibrations of the butt plug up, and started to stroke Michael’s hard-on through his jeans. Fifteen minutes later, the car stopped in front of the restaurant, and Luke removed his hand from Michael. 

During dinner, the four boys talked about the interviews they had during the day, and what they would do that night. Calum and Ashton decided that they would go to sleep early, while Luke and Michael said they would play video games. 

Soon, the four boys were finished and ready to go back to the hotel. Once there, they went on their separate ways, Calum and Ashton in their room, Michael and Luke in the other.  
Once they were finally alone, Luke pinned Michael to the door, kissing him roughly, palming his dick through his jeans, making Michael whimper at the contact.

“Daddy, please. I need to cum. Please daddy, fuck me.” Michael moaned.  
“It’s okay baby, daddy will take care of you.”

Luke pushed Michael to the bed, taking his shirt off and laying him down on it, before lifting the boy’s hips to take off his jeans and boxers. He looked at Michael’s cock for a few seconds, admiring how hard and swollen it was.

“Daddy will suck you off baby, and then, he will suck that pretty ass of yours. Daddy will make you come both times baby. You want that? Do you want that baby?”  
“Yes daddy, please.” Michael whimpered.

Luke started to go down on Michael’s body, kissing him softly along his chest, stopping to suck on his nipples, making the older boy moan softly. 

“Daddy, please… more, please.”

Luke sucked on last time on Michael’s nipple, before going down again, and kissed Michael’s tip, before taking it in his mouth. He wrapped his hand around what couldn’t fit in his mouth, and bobbed his head up and down, taking more and more every time.

“Fuck daddy… Fuck… feels so good daddy. Please let me come. Please daddy, need it so bad… Please, daddy, I’m so close…” 

Luke swallowed around Michael’s cock, and the boy let out a loud moan, before coming down the younger boy’s throat weakly, due to the cock ring still in place. Luke then came up from Michael’s dick and spread his legs further apart, looking at Michael’s hole around the butt plug. 

“So beautiful baby. You look so good like that, all spread around a butt plug. Fuck baby, I can’t wait to taste your ass.” Luke said, taking his clothes off. 

He then laid down in front of Michael’s ass, slowly taking the butt plug off, and pressing his tongue flat against his hole. Michael’s breath hitched, and Luke started to eat him out, tongue fucking the older boy. Michael’s moan started to be louder and louder, and it turned Luke on even more. He looked up at the boy and saw his eyes closed, a hand on his dick, chasing his second orgasm of the night. Luke got up a bit, and placed his hand on Michael’s dick.

“Daddy will take the cock ring off, alright baby?” Luke said, already taking the toy off, before going back to Michael’s ass.  
“Fuck daddy! I’m so close, fuck! Let me come, please…” Michael moaned.  
“Come for me baby. You were such a good boy for me today, come for me.” Luke said, and that’s all it took for Michael to come, making a mess on his chest.

Luke got up on his knees and crawled to Michael’s chest, pumping his cock fast. He didn’t have time to say anything before he came on Michael’s collar bones. When he came down from his high, Luke went to the bathroom to get a wet clothe, coming back in the room to clean his boyfriend up. When he was done, he threw the clothe away, and laid down beside Michael, pulling the covers over both of them.

“I love you kitten.”  
“Love you too Lukey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo? What did you think? I really love writing this story, but I need you guys to send me some kinks ideas! :D


	4. Leaving them horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Mike have some fun... That leaves the other two horny ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!! Major writers block for like... a year? I'm so sorry I left you guys waiting... This was a request from Wastethemuke.... Anyways, thanks for reading and leave your comments :)

The four boys were in one room, Michael and Luke cuddled under a blanket on one bed of the hotel room they were in, Calum and Ashton sitting on the other bed, getting ready to watch a movie.

In the middle of the movie, Michael felt Luke’s hand start to run up and down his thigh. The older of the two didn’t say anything but he did spread his legs a bit. Luke took this to his advantage and started palming his best friend, his eyes locked on the screen. Michael could feel himself chub up in his pants and Luke smiled to himself. He unbuttoned Michael’s pants and put his hand in his boxer, jerking him off softly. A quiet moan escaped Michael’s lips and Luke stopped moving. The two boys looked at their friends on the other bed before looking back at each other.

“I kind of want to continue… is it bad?” Michael asked in Luke’s ear.  
“It’s okay princess, we can go as far as you want to.” Luke answered, kissing Michael softly.

Michael lifted his hips and took his pants and boxers off, letting Luke know what he wanted. The younger boy groaned softly before trailing his hand to Michael’s ass. He started to finger the older boy slowly, making him whimper and moan a little bit louder. Luke saw Calum look at them and smirked.  
Calum and Ashton were both sitting on the blankets in nothing more than boxers and sweatpants, which means that everything his visible. Luke could see the outline of Calum’s cock, and decided to turn him on even more.

Slowly, Luke took his pants and boxers off and switched position with Michael, before making him face the other bed. Slowly, he slid his cock in Michael’s ass, looking at Calum. The slightly older boy had his mouth open and his dick was definitely hard. Luke started moving in Michael and he heard him moan louder, making Ashton turn his head toward them.

“Really? You couldn’t wait to be in your room?” Ashton asked.  
“What would be the fun in that? Wouldn’t be able to see Cal getting turned on by it.” Luke said, pounding in Michael.

At that, Ashton turned his head to look at Calum’s cock in his boxer. The older boy opened his mouth in shock, before snapping his head back toward Luke and Michael when he heard a particularly loud moan.

“Yeah, you like that princess? Being watched while you have a cock in your ass. I bet you could come just like that. Yeah?”  
“Fuck yes daddy. Please don’t stop.” Michael moaned.

 

When Luke looked over at the other boys, he could see that they were both turned on. Suddenly, an idea came in his mind: he wanted the two boys to watch him fuck Michael. He wanted them to see his cock go in and out of Michael’s ass. He slowly pulled out of his boyfriend, making him whimper at the loss.

“Shh baby, it’s okay. I just need you on your hands and knees, facing the television. Can you do that for me princess?” Luke asked softly.

Michael whimpered softly before going in position, not noticing the look in Calum and Ashton’s eyes. Luke then placed himself behind the older boy and started to go in and pound him. Michael moans filled the room quickly and Luke could feel him clench around his dick, meaning that he was close. The youngest boy couldn’t contain his moans anymore and leaned in a it, moaning in Michael’s ear to try and get him over the edge. 

Soon, Michael cums on the bedspread with a loud moan and Luke helps him ride his orgasm before cuming as well, filling up Michael’s ass. The younger boy the pulls out of his boyfriend, pulling him upright and walking to the door between the two rooms.

“Good night boys.” Luke called behind his shoulder before closing the door.

Calum and Ashton looked at each other in disbelief, not sure to understand what just happened. However, both boys were turned on by the show their two friends just put on for them. 

They heard some muffled moan come from the other room and they couldn’t help it anymore. The two boys removed their boxers from their body before Calum moved towards Ashton, sitting on his lap to be as close to the older boy as he could. 

“Fuck that was so hot. Need you so bad Ash.” Calum moaned, rubbing his dick on Ashton’s own hard on.  
“Yeah babe. What do you want?” Ashton asked   
“Want your mouth, please. Want you to suck me.” Calum begged.

Ashton nodded and kissed Calum softly, before pushing him off of him and on his back. The older boy then crawled down Calum’s body, kissing his chest and licking his nipple when he pass them. Soon enough, he his kissing Calum’s cock and the younger boy moans softly. Ashton then take the younger boy’s cock in his mouth, sucking on the tip softly.

“Fuck Ash. So good” Calum moans bucking his hips up slightly. 

Ashton lets go of Calum’s cock in favor of licking his balls, taking one then the other in his mouth before licking them again and going back to his cock, licking the underside of it. From the sounds the younger boy was making, Ashton could tell that he liked it a lot and started sucking his dick again and taking more of it this time, almost taking it all. Calum gasps and feels his orgasm come close, pulling at Ashton’s hair. The older boy then takes Calum all the way in, relaxing his throat and choking a bit. The gesture does it for Calum and the younger boy shoots his load in Ashton’s throat, not having the time to give him any warning.   
Once Calum ride his orgasm, he lets go of Ashton’s hair and the older boy gets up, swallowing the cum in his mouth. Before the older boy can do anything, Calum has him laying on his back, his hand around the older boy’s cock.

“Fuck, Cal. I’m so close.” Ashton moans loudly, throwing his head back against the pillows.  
“Yeah? Gonna cum like that, just from my hand?” Calum asked huskily.

Before the older boy could say anything he started to cum all over Calum’s hand, and once he stopped, the younger boy licked his hand clean before laying back down beside his best friend.

“What just happened?” Ashton asked after a while.  
“I don’t know but it was hot as fuck.” Calum answered.  
“Yeah. It was.” Ashton said before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Sorry if there is any mistakes, I tried to correct them but I might have missed some... Any request? Leave comments and kudos :D

**Author's Note:**

> Soo? Please comment!! I want to add more chapters to this but I need your opinions so I can get better :D


End file.
